Dark Paradise
by Sinkinghorizons
Summary: Anastasia, a maid for the wealthy Abbots, is more than happy to be uprooted from the large mansion in Louisiana to the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. However, she is in for a rude awakening as the once thought to be insignificant teenage girl finds herself in the middle of the sinister supernatural secrets that are hidden beneath the quiet serenity of Mystic Falls. DAMON/OC
1. The Announcement

The lack of color brought comfort to my thought-ridden mind. The silence drowned out the noise of reality. The numbness that stretched across my unconscious form encapsulated me so elegantly, my body sinking into the plush material of the sleek silk auburn sheets. Sleep was how I escaped, whether it is in far-fetched dreams or in the still empty blackness behind my heavy lids. If I could remain in this state of rest for the years left in m life, I would not object. It was not that I wished to leave this world I just preferred this one.

"Anastasia…"

I heard my full name being called. It was faint and distant due to my half conscious mind. I forced my eyes to remain shut hoping to fight off the inevitable.

"Anastasia!

Rolling onto my side I grab the pillow and place it over my head hoping to muffle out the harsh woman's voice so I would not have to leave my dark paradise.

"ANASTASIA!"

I violently fling myself out of the bed, "Coming Ma'am!" I call back, repressing the edge in my voice. I quickly smooth out the bed and the skirt of my uniform before hurrying down one the curved marble staircases into the grand foyer.

Once my feet touched the floor I raised my face to meet the one of Misses Abbot. Her stern pale blue, almost grey, eyes met my green ones. Her hair blonde hair was pulled up into a braided up-do, a few graying strands framed her heart shaped face.

"What on earth are you doing up there, dear?" she said in a stern, but soft knowing tone.

"Tending to the master bedroom Madam." I replied politely back.

She sighed, "Please gather the children Mr. Abbot and I have something to share."

I nod pointedly and go off to fulfill her request. A few minutes later the Abbot family was gathered in their not-so-quaint living room. I turned to leave them to their privacy, but Miss Abbot's voice rang through the room.

"This concerns you as well, Anastasia." I turn around exchanging the same confused look with the three other kids in the room.

First there was Thomas, the eldest at 23 years old. He was tall and strong, but leanly built like his father. Short-ish tousled dirty blonde hair sat atop of head nicely. His brown eyes could melt the heart of any weak hearted damsel. He treated me like another younger sister and I considered him a best friend of mine. He was very studious and was home from university for the summer.

There was Charlotte, who was 16, only a year younger than myself. She was quite striking with her perfect golden blonde hair that fell in large curls just past her shoulder blades and her deep blue eyes. She was definitely the splitting image of her mother. However, her bratty attitude and egotistical personality did not settle with my quite well. We never really got along and I rather liked it that way.

Then there was darling little April, the brightest 5 year old I have ever met. Her alabaster skin and platinum blonde hair made her pale blue eyes stand out in a crowd. She was my favorite. Unlike her sister she was quite humble and down to earth. She much rather color than play with the most expensive toy her parent could find. She was simple and sweet; her bubbly laugh always brought a smile to my lips. I loved her as if she were my own baby sister.

"What could possibly include _the help_, mother?" I heard Charlotte snarkily remark, her sharp southern twang emphasizing each word. I bit the inside of my cheek refraining myself from snapping back.

Misses Abbot ignored her comment about me and continued on with her announcement.

"We, my dears, are going away for the summer."

"Oooo! Do tell where mother! Let me guess, the Bahamas? Aruba? Or somewhere in Europe? Oh Yes, Italy mother! Or-"

Charlotte's excited rant was cut off by Mr. Abbot's hand. "Let your mother finish" he said sternly in his deep voice.

I fought back a smirk as she recoiled, folding in her lips.

Misses Abbot took a deep breath and smiled kindly, "We are going to Virginia."

Everyone, including myself, looked a bit puzzled. However, Charlotte's face was one of sheet horror. Only a stutter could escape her mouth before her mother cut her off.

"Your father and I have close friends there, where we will be discussing business ventures. We have purchased a summer home for our stay. Also, we believe that it would do well for you children to have a change of scenery away from the large estate and cities." She looked right at Charlotte when she said her last statement.

"Where in Virginia are we staying mother?" Thomas asked. I internally swooned at his voice. I mean who wouldn't?

"Mystic Falls" She said. Then continued, "Now go and pack your things, including you Miss Anastasia you will be coming with us…. we leave tomorrow morning"

They all dispersed to do as they were told and I just stood there smiling, choking on a laugh as I heard Charlotte's angered voice echo through the large home, something about not wanting to go to, quote on quote, stinky small town of Mystic Falls.

I for one could not wait to watch this all unfold.


	2. The Grill

A/N: I will post outfits and other imagery regarding the story in my images. However, I encourage you to use your imagination as a reader for what you would like places, clothes and most importantly, characters to look like. Also, let me know of any grammatical errors or anything off in my writing. Please leave reviews and even ideas. Thank you, hope you enjoy. Xoxo

Thanks to the driving arrangements, the car ride was long but peaceful. Thomas and Charlotte were in a separate vehicle behind us with a driver. While Mr. and Mrs. Abbot with April and I were in another in front leading the way. I felt so bad for poor Thomas, knowing Charlotte has to be chatting his ear off, ranting on and on about how they should be heading to a château in France rather than a small middle-of-nowhere town. I, on the other hand was quite happy about this. For the road trip, I was adorned in simple jean shorts and a simple loose grey v-neck t-shirt rather than my dusty house keeper uniform. My hair was loose rather than up, the dark brown waves falling down to the small of my back. For this temporary moment I felt more like a member of the family, rather than the one who serves them.

The car came to a sudden gradual stop and I opened my eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. I smiled and gently shook small April's shoulder, which had fallen asleep half in my lap. "Darling, we are here." I spoke softly to her. Her head perked up, blonde ringlets falling messily in her face. Her energy unexpectedly returned to her as she grabbed hold of my hand with has much grip the five year old could muster practically dragging me out of the car towards where we would be staying. She let go of my hand and ran inside through two tall double doors. I looked up at the seemingly mini mansion. Well, it wasn't the cozy summer cottage I was hoping for yet not fully expecting, but it wasn't as large and grand as the plantation back in Louisiana. "Well, less to clean at least." I said with a short sigh. I go to the car helping the drivers gather luggage and walk up to the building with the rest of the family.

After finding our rooms, unpacking and assisting the others I pulled out my uniform intending to change and get to work as usual. Then I heard a gentle knocking on the door, I turn to find Misses Abbot.

"Is everything alright, Ma'am?" I asked

She smiled kindly, "Why yes of course dear, I wanted to tell you to take the rest of the day for yourself. The kids will be out exploring, April will with be with me and Mr. Abbot is tending to tomorrow's plans when we will need you for the dinner we are preparing for our special guests."

I smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you Ma'am" s

She just smiled and winked at me in response before leaving the room.

My smile grew after she left and I pocket a couple bucks. With much enthusiasm I descended down the stairs and flashed Charlotte a peace sign and smirk before hastily exiting through the front doors.

My first mission was food, a meal that I didn't have to prepare myself and someone would serve me for a chance. Wandering through the town only me realize how incredibly small it actually was. It seemed to be one of those places where everyone knew everyone, and everyone knew everything about everyone.

I ultimately found myself at a place called Mystic Grill. I walked in, stomach aching for something to settle it. I sat down at a table near a window and scanned the room. It appeared to be the hang out spot for kids around my age, and of course others who needed to wallow at the bar. I look over the corner where a group of teenagers huddled, laughing at whatever someone was saying. They all still had book bags; it looked like they just got out of school. Well, it is the end of May where most public schools are still open. I was used to Charlotte and April, who got out much earlier than usual since they went to private schools; and myself who was home schooled at the Abbots who were kind enough to hire a teacher and tutor for me. I have always longed to know what that was like, to be an average teenager, who went to school, had friends and crushes on boys, stressed about upcoming exams and not knowing what to wear to the dance.

My thoughts were interrupted by voice and background laughter. I shook my head and focused my vision on the smirking waitress asking for my order. The group of teenagers were snickering and giving me sideway glances. I hadn't realized I had been staring as I spaced out in my thoughtfulness. My cheeks flushed as I gave the waitress an embarrassed smile and placed my order. I exhaled brushing my hair back with my hand as I sank into the seat a little bit.

I was slightly startled when I looked up to find a pretty brunette sitting in front of me. Well, pretty didn't quite cover it, she was up there with Charlotte, putting me to shame. She gave a friendly smile. "Hi. I'm Elena." And offered her hand. I took it as we shook hands momentarily, "Anastasia." I replied returning the smile.

She laughed softly as she spoke, "I'm assuming you're new to town,'

"uuuuh, yeah." I said glancing back over my shoulder at the group of teens glancing and smiling over at us. I chuckled softly to myself before turning my attention back to Elena.

"Oh, don't mind them, they're harmless." She said. "Anyways what brings you to Mystic Falls?'

"Oh, I'm just here for the summer with a family." She looked confused as to why I did not say _my_ family.

"I'm the maid for a bunch of rich people." I said and she laughed nodding, "I see now"

She continued, "Why don't you come sit with us, I'll introduce you to everyone." I nodded with a smile and accompanied her to the group. I sat down with them as she said, "Guys, this is Anastasia, Anastasia this is Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy."

"She's here for the summer from…" she trailed off and looked over at me.

"Louisiana, it's nice to meet ya'll." I said.

The two boys laughed and gave "ooooohs" The older of the two, Tyler I presumed, spoke up with a crooked smile "Why of course you are with that accent." I smiled, blushing a bit and laughed with them, after eating our food and goofing around some more, there was a honk from outside. Elena's head turned, "Well, there's my guy, come on Jeremy, see you guys later and nice meeting you Anastasia." She gave me a hug. I exited with everyone else behind her. I watched as she got into the passenger side of the car. I then caught a glimpse of her boyfriend, who's name I had learned in out getting to know each other, was Stefan. He was definitely very attractive, perfectly styles brown hair, chiseled jaw line and deep green eyes. Elena was a lucky girl and they did look helplessly in love. I smiled to myself and then took my eyes away as they drove up waving good-bye to the others as we all walked off in our own direction.

I went to turn on my heel to start walking when I small caw and fluttering came from the ground. I looked down to see a large, black as night crow standing no more than two or three feet away from me. Its head cocked from side to side, as if it were actually looking at me. I gave it a strange side ways glance before walking off. _Peculiar_, I thought.

Little did I know this little run in was with more than just an overly brave bird.


	3. Groceries

A/N I will try my best to update as frequently as I can! I'm always either busy with something else or just down right lazy. Don't hesitate to review, give comments or ideas. Thank you, enjoy. Oh, and we finally meet Damon in non-crow form in this one, let me know what you think ;)

The hours of daylight had past and I was lounging on the window seat in the indent of the room. The large bay windows were open allowing the evening breeze to sweep through, tousling my hair gently. I gazed out into the night sky studying the stars. With a sigh, I closed my eyes wishing for sleep to overcome. Just as I was about to drift off I noise reached my ears, startling me as my eyes shot open and body jumping slightly. A large crow had perched itself onto the windowsill. My eyebrows furrowed, 'What the…" I quietly murmured to myself. "Hello there, are you the same little guy from earlier today?" I said curiously, smiling cheekily to myself a bit as I was speaking to a crow. All it did was tilt its head eyeing me. I continued, "You don't seem to be afraid of me, huh?" I bit my lip and tentatively reached my hand out towards it, with my index finger I grazed the top of its head gently. I smiled as its eyes half closed. Then its head jerked to the side, giving me a straight look. With a small caw, it flew off into the night. "Strange birds in this town." I muttered before closing the windows and eventually drifting off right there at the window.

The sunlight spilt in through the floor to ceiling windows, tearing through the sheer white curtains and spilling over the room onto my sleeping form. The warmth from the rays soothed my stiff muscles as I lay still on the window seat refusing to wake from my peaceful slumber.

"ANASTASIA!"

My eyes ripped open coming face to face with the white stucco ceiling. Some things will never change wherever we are. I rub the rest of the sleepiness from eyes and get up readying myself for the day. I quickly dress myself in my uniform and tie my long hair back into a ponytail before heading down the stairs.

I stood at the base of the stairs, hands folded in front of my lap. "Good morning Misses Abbot" I greet formally.

She handed me a paper consisting of a long list of preparations needed to be done for today. "Oh! My darling! There is so much to do before the dinner! The house is a mess, the children need proper attire for this evening, I need to organize the menu for the chef, the dining room needs to be prepped, the –"

I held up my hand to her and she raised her eyebrows at me. I gave her an assuring smile, "Please do not worry Misses Abbot, and I promise you I have it under control."

Her arms dropped to her side with a long exhale as she smiled gratefully at me. "What would I do with out you Anastasia?" Before I could reply she continued calmly, "Please begin to tidy things up around here, I will form a grocery list and give it to you when I am finished."

I smile and nod before we both go off into different directions of the home to complete our tasks.

It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon by the time I was cleaning the house up to par with the Abbot standards. With a long exhale I sat in a stool at the island in the kitchen, wiping the sweat off my forehead. I felt like a giant dust ball at this point, the apron of uniform stained and a few strands of my hair frame my face messily. Misses Abbot entered the kitchen hastily making her way towards me. "Here you are," she says cheerfully as she hands a massive grocery list along with the massive check to go with it. "I will get right on it Ma'am" I say with a tired smile.

"Can I come, Ana?" I small voice peeped up from the kitchen door.

"Anastasia is too busy April, sweet heart." The mother coos to the young child.

"Oh, no! It completely alright, promise." I say getting off the stool and crouching down to April's height. "Want to be my assistant today?" I ask and she nods her head vigorously with an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh alright," Misses Abbot said lovingly as she kissed the forehead of her youngest child. "Don't get into any trouble you two," she said with a sheepish smile.

I took April's hand in mine as we headed out into the small town and into the local grocery store.

April sat in the almost already half full cart as I pushed her down the aisles grabbing numerous products at a time and tossing them into the carriage.

I heard a small gasp as I looked over at April; her arm outstretched high pointing to something. I turn my head to that direction to find a child-sized box of animal crackers. I sigh, "You know your mother wouldn't want you spoiling your dinner April."

"Please Ana, I wont eat them all." She whines cutely with a pout.

With a crooked smile I cave in saying. "Fine, but don't tell your mother" she gives a gleeful squeal and claps in response.

I stand on my very tippy toes, stretching my arm as far as it can trying to reach this damn box of cookies. Did it HAVE to be on the TOP shelf? Did I HAVE to be so SHORT? I groaned to myself frustrated. Suddenly a hand reached over me grabbing it, startled my hand flinches sending a flock of animal cracker boxes raining down onto me and who ever was helping me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I say turning to the stranger. A deep throaty chuckle came from his smirking lips. And OH MY GOD. It was the feeling of either being hit by a train or struck by lighting when I made eye contact with him. The bluest of blues, cerulean crystal, the most beautiful tropical water blues, in which I could get lost and drown in with no fight what so ever. His hair was raven black, his skin a milky smooth white, he was tall towering over my petite stature, it was obvious he was strongly built and toned, and his face. Perfection, nearly that of a god's. The cliché bad boy smirk that played upon his lips did nothing to help the lump caught in my throat or my stomach performing Olympic gymnastics.

"I believe this is yours." He said handing the box to a grinning April.

I was kneeling picking up the boxes and he crouched down assisting me. "Don't worry about it, most girls get clumsy around me." He said cockily, smirking still. I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised and a crooked smile, "Really now?" I say shaking my head with a soft chuckle.

We both stand up and he holds out his hand flashing a charming smile that would crush the hearts of any girl, "I'm Damon." He says.

I go to shake his hand, "Anastasia, or Ana for short." Instead of shaking my head like I was expected, he bows slightly and kisses the top of my hand old fashion style. My cheeks flush bright pink and the return of his smirk let me know he had noticed. "Nice to meet you Ms. Anastasia."

I smile and nod, returning to the cart and walking down the aisle heading towards the check out area, Damon walking right along side me. "I take it by your strongly recognizable southern you're not from around here?" he asks, "Hmmmm…let me guess, Louisiana?"

I chuckle, "Born and raise sir" I reply as the cashier begins to check out my items.

"That's quite the hefty amount of groceries you got there Miss Anastasia, mind if I assist you?" he asks charmingly. I give him a sheepish smile looking at him sideways; "Sure" His smirk grew in return.

I took two handfuls of bags, holding as much as I can. Damon opted for the heavier ones to carry as April held on snuggly to her box of cookies. In a matter of a few minutes we approached the large double doors of the summer home. Damon looked up at the lavish home eyebrows raised, "Impressive", "yup," I reply popping the "P".

"Come on in, just set the bags on the island here in the kitchen." I said looking back at Damon as I entered the home, his lips curling up in a smile with a hint of deviancy hidden behind it.

April ran off upstairs and it was just him and I. I turned around facing him, chewing on my bottom lip. "Um, thank you very much Damon, I'm very appreciative." I say shyly.

The smirk reappears as he winks, leaning down to take my hand and kiss it again. "No problem Miss. It was all my pleasure. I expect to meet your acquaintance again soon." And with that he left quietly.

Misses Abbot stepped into the kitchen, an eyebrow raised looking over at me suspiciously. "And whom was that my dear."

"oh..uh…Damon…I ran into him the market…he helped me carry the bag..there was too many..um…uh..I"

"As you are, Anastasia" she said softly, with a knowing side smile and exited the room.

I leaned against the counted and with a loud huff, blew hair out of my face.

"Get it together Ana." I muttered to myself as I went about unpacking the groceries.


End file.
